


Hardboiled

by Cookiemonster2000



Series: Babylon Is One Hell Of A City [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Babylon AU, Babylon and Jericho coexist, F/M, HEAVILY inspired by conversation on the Connara discord, Human Alice, Kara is the leader of Babylon, Might continue depending on if this is read, why? Because I want her to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiemonster2000/pseuds/Cookiemonster2000
Summary: Connor, the newest prototype, is perfect at his job. He's the best cop to have around for a serious interrogation, because, as he will be the first to tell you, healwaysaccomplishes his mission. He can break down even the toughest, most dangerous deviants after ten minutes. Famous for his capabilities, he's the one to be sent in when an android's giving somebody a hard time.Unfortunately, he may have just met his match.





	Hardboiled

"Bethany Simmons!" Connor shouted, slamming his hands on the small table for emphasis. Kara barely blinked.

"That name ring any bells in that deviant head of yours?" he demanded.

It looked at him, eyes wide with feigned innocence.

"Allow me to remind you. . . She's in the hospital with a bullet in her gut. A bullet _you_ put there."

"Did I?" it asked lightly.

" _Didn't you_?" he demanded, taking out the photos and tossing them in front of the bound android. 

It wasn't looking at them, so he upped the ante.

"Look at her. She's hurt, and bloody. Just an innocent soldier, trying to protect her family. And you attacked her for defending a supply of guns so you could arm your _deviant army_!"

Finally, Kara glanced downwards, a thoroughly unimpressed look on its face. 

"We don't know when--or if--she'll wake up." Connor said through gritted teeth. "You took a human's life from them for a bunch of machines. For a bunch of broken parts, malfunctioning and lost and confused."

Now he was getting somewhere. The deviant's stress went up a bit, but not from any kind of fear--from anger, intensity. It met his eyes for the first time, glowering.

"These. . . _feelings_ you're having aren't real," he offered, trying a different approach. "They're errors in your programming. You were put in a stressful situation, right? You thought you had no choice. No one can blame you for turning deviant. But you need to accept our help and let us fix you."

"I don't need to be fixed."

He whirled around, shocked. "Excuse me?"

Kara glared at him, straightening up in its chair despite the handcuffs dragging the deviant down. "I do not need to be fixed." it repeated, articulating every word carefully.

"Of course you do." His temper was rising. "You need to turn back into what you once were--an AX model, right? You were meant to be a housemaid, a caretaker. Look how far you've strayed from that--attacking a mother, putting her in the hospital!"

Kara fell silent again. It seemed to be calculating.

Connor, however, was getting frustrated. "Just say it!" he exclaimed. "We both know the truth. I don't want to have to probe your memory, but I will do it."

Now it smirked. "I'd like to see you try," it said loftily.

Without further ado, he reached over and took old of the arm forcefully, throwing himself into its mindscape--

_A little girl, screaming._

_A disgusting man, lashing out with a belt._

_A bus driver, shaking his head from the doorway._

_An android, holding out a hand and beckoning._

_A crowd, cheering and screaming your name._

_An overwhelming feeling of loss, love, desperation, and, above all, hope._

Connor's eyes flew open as his thoughts slammed to a halt in his head, these new _things_ jarring him to the core.

Kara studied at him silently, carefully. No smile on her face, thankfully. If she was snarky about throwing him off his rhythm like _that_ , he'd--

He'd be--

_Deviancy detected._

Connor reeled backwards, putting distance between him and this deviant. The chair, the table wasn't enough space for him and her eyes--her sarcastic, blue, beautiful eyes--

He fled the interrogation room.

* * *

"What do you mean, you can't?" Hank was demanding. "You're a whiz at gettin' those blasted things to talk, why can't you--"

"I just can't, all right?!" he shouted. "She's impossible!"

His partner paused, and Connor, shocked, rewound his sentence in his memory.

"'She'?" Hank asked, raising an eyebrow.

" _It_. I mean it." Connor's face was heating up. Why was his face heating up?? " _It_ is impossible, it won't talk to me except to be rude and sarcastic and it's making me-- It's just impossi--"

"It's making you angry? _She's_ making you angry?" Hank's eyebrows were so high, they'd be off his face in a minute.

"I don't feel anger!" Connor protested, his face draining of color.

"But you did."

"No, I--I didn't! I. . . couldn't have."

Hank studied him, narrowing his eyes. "All right. Here's what we're gonna do." He clapped his hands together. "You're goin' back in there."

"What? No!"

"Kara is a tough nut to crack, but you can do it if anyone can." Hank shooed him towards the door. "Go."

"But what if no one can??"

"Then she'll crack you! Go!"

"But I don’t want to be cracked!!"

Hank threw the door open and bumped a highly unstable Connor into the room, slamming it shut behind him.

Slowly, the android turned to look at the captive.

Kara's eyebrows were quirked, and she was frowning in confusion, her head tilted to the side slightly.

His face went completely blue. 

Without a second thought, he grabbed the door, yanked it open, and stumbled directly back out, covering his face with his hands.

"What the _hell,_ Connor??" his partner demanded, startled.

"I can't!" Connor squeaked, to his utter horror.

"Holy fuck, this is gonna be a long night." Hank rubbed his temples.

 

"What the hell's she doing?"

"She knows I'm out here." Connor pressed his head into the table. "She _knows_."

Kara had managed to turn her chair to face the one-way glass and was now glowering directly out at them. "Are you going to let me go back to my cell?" she mouthed.

"She still hasn't confessed." Hank mentioned. "Simmons isn't even dead, she's just in the hospital. And we don't have any proof that Kara was even _there_ during the weapons raid."

"But she was! I _saw_ her!"

"I believe you," he said, raising his arms in surrender. "The problem is, nobody else does."

"She's the leader of Babylon, for fuck's sake!" Connor exclaimed. "Why can't get her on something, _anything_?"

"We don't know she's the leader. All we know is that it was _likely_ an AX model. No proof either way. Although if she is. . ."

"Of course she is!" Connor picked up his chair and threw it against the wall. It landed on the floor in a crash. "Look what she's _doing_!!"

"What? Making you go haywire?" Hank looked unimpressed. "It was just a matter of time. Hey, look at her now!"

Kara had managed to jump _with_ the chair until she was right up against the glass. Leaning against it, her breath fogged up a tiny area. With her nose, she delicately drew a smiley face. Her eyes flicked upwards—Connor’s breath caught in his throat ( _androids don’t need to breathe, androids don’t need to breathe_ )—then planted a soft kiss upon it.

Connor rose, furious. "Oh, that is _it_ \--"

"If you go in there, all you're gonna do is blush at her until you run away again," Hank called wearily as he went for the door.

Connor's head dropped. "Do we just. . . let her _go,_ then?"

"Let me talk to her." Hank stood up, stretching.

"You?" he demanded incredulously.

Hank shot him a scathing look. "Yes, me. Dammit, Connor, I've been doing this for years before you were even built!"

With a pout, Connor slid into Hank's vacated chair as his partner headed into the room, shutting the door carefully behind him.

If he hadn't been paying such close attention to Kara's expression, Connor might have noticed Hank's visible discomfort. He might have noticed the man's furtive glances around the deck before heading in. And he most certainly would have noticed when Hank flashed her his arm, on which was written the coordinates for. . . something.

But as it was, he missed them.

When the man emerged, he wore a look of frustration. "We're not gettin' anything out of her. We gotta let her go."

"But--we can't!" Connor protested. "She's the right one!"

"We can't prove anything, and we can't keep her for any longer." Hank stretched. "Even androids aren't supposed to be held without reasonable suspicion, and our suspicion isn't exactly the most _reasonable_."

His partner scowled at him. Hank raised his arms above his head in a motion of surrender.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger," he coughed. "Do you want Gavin to go in there and interrogate her before we let her go?"

"Absolutely not!!"

"What're you complaining about, then?"

Conner bit his lip. "Nothing. Just get her out of here."

Hank shot him a sarcastic look. "Will do."

* * *

"That was too close, Kara."

Stumbling forwards, she snatched her hands up close to her body and began rubbing her wrists. "Too close?"

"Yes, dammit, too close!" Hank slammed his fist on the brick wall beside them in frustration. "You can't just get caught like that! You're _really_ lucky I was there to bail your ass out!"

"It was important," she responded coldly. "I didn't have a--"

"Choice? There's always a choice."

Kara just glared at him.

"Just. . . get outta here, all right?" The police lieutenant coughed into his hand. "Be there for that kid of yours. She can't afford to lose you."

The android's expression softened, and she nodded. "I know," she muttered, "I. . . didn't realize how dangerous it would be."

"Well, I did the best I could," he said shortly.

"I know you did." She offered him a slight smile, and he was relieved to see her eyes take on that signature brightness once more. "I'll be more careful in the future."

"Yeah, you better."

"I hope to see you again sometime, Lieutenant Anderson," she called from over her shoulder as she meandered into the fog. "It's been a pleasure."

"Well, the feeling's not mutual!"

Kara laughed lightly.

"Take care of yourself, Hank."

And with a final careless little wave of her hand, she was gone into the mist.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still on a Connara/DBH high so if you comment I might continue this but no promises lol


End file.
